Dragon: Crossover Section
by Golden Days
Summary: It began with a simple trip to Diagon Alley, it ended with a strange visitor from the past. HP/LotR Crossover. PG for suggested violence.*Chapter Six Update*
1. Prologue

~*~ The world has changed.  
  
I can feel it in the water. I can feel it in the earth. I can smell it in the air.  
  
Much that once was, is lost. For none now live, who remember... ~*~  
  
Dragon by Golden Days ~*~ Cold... So cold.  
  
I can feel it my skin, in my bones, in my mind. I have no warmth.  
  
"You are dead," a voice whispers. "Dead, you can never come back." Yet I have heard that voice since the dawn of time, and here I am still, surrounded by whiteness.  
  
White.  
  
Cold.  
  
"Dead."  
  
I cannot be dead, my mind argues. Death is peace of mind, and I am not peaceful here. "Dead," the voice insists. "Dead."  
  
No, I shout into the emptiness. But even as I shout, I have not made a sound.  
  
"Dead."  
  
I do not want to be dead, I murmer softly. I want to live. To live, to be alive.  
  
The voice does not respond, and I know I have not been heard.  
  
Dead. ~*~ 


	2. Diagon Alley

Chapter One  
~*~  
"Harry, dear, come on now."  
  
Mrs. Weasley's voice rang cheerfully throughout the Leaky Cauldron. Harry, dressed in black robes a   
few inches too short, dutifully got up from the table where he had been playing Exploding Snap, a very   
popular card game that blew up in your face if you lost, with Fred and George, the Weasley twins.  
  
This was a bad thing to do in the middle of a particularly complicated move, however, and by the time   
he had completed a full turn, his eyebrows be suspiciously absent. Mrs. Weasley frowned at the twins,   
and charmed Harry's eyebrows back onto his face.  
  
"There," she commented with finality, shooting a warning glance at her sons. "Off we go then."  
  
She began to walk towards the back door, Harry following, trying to stay as far away as possible   
from Fred and George as possible, a very hard task to accomplish, as they seemed determined to mimic   
his every step. Mrs. Weasley did not notice, she was too busy scanning the crowd for yet another of her   
children. "Ginny, come on. Off we go now."  
  
Ginny blushed to the roots of her hair, and pulled her hand away as Mrs. Weasley went to grab it. She   
purposly avoided Harry's gaze, and fixed her eyes firmly on the floor, as if she found it wonderfully fasinating.  
  
Ron and Hermione went to the very back, to have some "alone time" Harry supposed. They would both   
subconsiously drift towards each other, then scurry away the instant they touched. The twins found this   
very amusing, and kept glancing behind their shoulders. They weren't very secretive about it, either.  
~*~  
After a visit to Gringott's, the party split up, everyone going their seperate ways. Fred and George, their   
pocket suspisiously full, immeadiately departed to Gambol and Japes, hardly even waving goodbye before   
they sped off down the street.  
  
Ginny, accompianed by her mother, to her embaressment, set off for the second hand robe shop. Harry,   
after a visit to Madame Malkin's, went with Ron and Hermione, to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor   
for a snack.  
  
That was where they first saw him.  
  
Sitting in talking happily at their table, while taking occasional bites from their ice cream, the friends were   
oblivious to anything out of place. Soon, however, the sounds of a most unpleasant voice reached their ears,   
none other than Draco Malfoy himself, Harry least favorite person. Although Snape was a close second.   
  
"What are you going to do then, slime ball? Think you can take me down?"  
  
Harry turned in his seat. A crowd had already started to form, so he stood up for a better look. He, Ron, and   
Hermione hurried over and pushed their was to the front.  
  
A little boy stood opposite Malfoy. He was horrible dirty, and his long hair hung down in his face. He wore   
tattered clothes, and looked to be no older than five.  
  
"Come on," Malfoy continued. "Give it you best shot."  
  
The boy shook his head wordlessly, his hair flying in all directions. Malfoy sneered at him.  
  
"No? Why not? Scared are you? Why don't you go running back to your mummy, little snot. Oh wait, I   
forgot, you can't get past me, can you?" He stepped sideways.  
  
"Here you go, then." The boy took a hesitant step forward. Malfoy didn't more, so the went a little farther.   
Finally, just he came oppisite Malfoy, the Slytherin reached out and slapped him across the face.  
  
The crowd gasped as the boy fell backwards, five long scratches covering his cheek. Calmly the boy got   
up, and approached Malfoy again. Once again, he was thrown backwards. He got up, he was thrown down.   
  
Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Down.  
  
Finally, the boy remained seated on the side of the road. Malfoy laughed, and sauntered over to him, intenting   
to show the boy just who he was messing with.  
  
It was over so fact, that nobody could really say what happened. One second, Malfoy stood over the dirty boy   
on the street, the next the boy was sitting on Malfoy's chest, pounding on him with his tiny fists and shouting   
something in a strange lauguage. Malfoy tried to get up, and the boy stopped hitting him, grabbed Malfoy's   
neck, and squeezed. Hard.  
  
Suddenly, Lucius Malfoy shoved his was through the crowds. It only took a moment for him to look over the   
situation He ran over, pryed the boy off of his son, and slammed him against a brick wall.  
  
There was a moment of complete silence, and the everything happened at once.  
  
Several people rushed forward, wand raised high. Harry was one of them. Lucius took one look around him   
and ran. By the time the croud had dispursed, he was nowhere to be seen. The boy jumped up to his feet,   
blood pouring from a crack in his head. He screamed as though he was being torn apart, and several   
people covered their ears. Harry had the strange feeling that the boy wasn't screaming because he was   
injured or scared, but merely because he was absolutely furious.   
  
A man tried to pick him up, only to have his arm bitten so hard that it bled. He cried out in alarm, and   
shouted that the boy was violent and should be arrested at once. Aurors were immeadiately summoned to   
the scene, but by that time Harry had pushed his way through the crowds and come to stand catiously   
before the boy.  
  
He took a deep breath, before screaming with all his might, "Calm down!!!"  
  
There was immeadiate silence. Harry swore he heard a pin drop from somewhere across the street. He tried to   
calm down, before carefully approaching the boy, who looked suspisiously close to starting to scream again.  
  
"Are you alright?" Harry asked nervously, holding out a hand. The boy backed away, looking up at him with   
wide, blue eyes. "Ya naa lle*?" he whispered.  
~*~  
*Who are you?  
~*~  
More to come soon! Sorry about the confusing Prologue. Review, review, review!!! 


	3. Absolute Confusion

"Ya naa lle*1?"  
  
Harry had no idea what the boy was saying. He shook his   
head in an helpless guesture and repeated, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Kela*2," the boy whimpered. "Amin delotha lle, 'ksherea*3."  
  
Harry heard Hermione come to stand next to him. "A translation   
spell, perhaps?" she questioned softly. After a moment of   
consideration, Harry nodded hesitantly.  
  
Hermione took out her wand. "Audiona linguas", the muttered,   
pointing at the boy.  
  
A green light shone around the boy for a moment, before   
disappearing. Harry once again tried to speak to the boy.  
  
"It's alright," he said in what he hoped was a calming tone   
of voice, "I just want to help you."   
  
The boy looked at him with wide, blue eyes. "Who are you?" he   
said after a moment, his soft voice layered with pain.  
  
"Harry Potter," said the person to whom the name belonged. He   
waited for the gasp of realization, but it never came. The boy   
merely continued to stare at him. Harry found it rather   
unnerving to bethe object off such strange eyes, but he didn't   
want to further upset the boy, and said nothing.  
  
The boy did not reply, so Harry continued.   
  
"Can you get up? I can take you back to where I'm staying and   
get you some food and fresh clothes, and fix you up."  
  
The bou stared at him in silence for a little longer, before   
replying, in a tiny voice, "I guess."  
  
"Can you walk?" Harry asked again. The boy, seemingly quite   
determined to say as little as possible, only nodded.  
  
Harry attempted to be as cheerful as possible as he tactifully   
made his was through the babbling croud, the boy trotting along   
at his heels like a well-trained dog.  
  
Ron, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and the twins fell into step behind him,   
glancing curiously at one another, but none of them daring to   
actually say anything.  
  
Instead of taking the streets of Muggle London, once back in the   
pub, Mrs. Weasley hastily charmed her hat into a Portkey, while   
Harry explained breifly to the boy about what would happen. He   
was a little nervous himself, but he kept that part a secret.  
  
Mrs. Weasley finished up, and instructed the group to form a   
circle. Harry took advantage of the few moments in which nobody   
was looking at him to ask the boy a question. Not that he expected   
him to answer, but it was worth a try.  
  
"What's you name?" he asked the boy quietly, leaning down a little.  
  
The boy didn't respond for a minute. Then, just as Harry felt the   
Portkey go off, he heard a small voice by his ear.  
  
"Legolas."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
1 Who are you?  
2 Go away.  
3 I hate you.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Silver Saffire - Yay! The first review. Maybe you should get a medal or something. I would give you a little prize and tell you who the boy is, but if you read the chapter before the responses, (which I'm sure you do, seing as the chapter comes first) then you already know. Oh well. Thanks anyway. 


	4. Aftermath

Mrs. Weasley hurriedly smoothed the rumpled blanket as Harry went to lay   
the boy down on the couch. A handy healing spell took care of his head   
wound, and the only other injuries were the scraches on his face. Ginny   
hurried to the bathroom for bandages, while Hermione filled a bown with   
warm water.  
  
Legolas sat through all of this quietly, not making a sound as Mrs.   
Weasley dabbed some medicine on his face. His large, blue eyes were   
continually darting from one thing to the next. He seemed rather facinated   
by the clock on the wall.  
  
Fred and George, not, in Mrs. Weasley's opinion, trustworthy enough to be   
of any help, sat by the fireplace muttering to each other. Nobody was really   
listening to them, so it came as a suprise, in more ways than one, when   
Legolas looked over at the twins and declared fiercely, "I am not."  
  
The identical Weasley boys looked up at him and the three studied each other   
for a moment, before Fred shrugged and, turning to George, whispered for him   
to be more quiet, because he had obviously been talking too loudly.  
  
George refrained from mentioning that it had, in fact, been Fred who had made   
the comment that the boy had responded to.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Legolas's recovery was a slow and painful process. For the most part he was   
doing well, but some times he slept through the whole day, and occasionally   
he refused to eat. It was in this way, while trying to force him to swallow   
a glass of milk, that the Weasley's discovered that the boy was unusually   
strong, and was best left to himself when his was in a bad mood.  
  
So, after awhile, Legolas was left to himself in Bill's old room, and life   
went on as well as could be expected for a little while. Harry, however, had   
taken a liking to the strange boy, and liked to sit with him in the mornings,   
before breakfast.   
  
Legolas never spoke, but Harry felt a weight being lifted off from his shoulders   
as he talked about his problems and worries. He felt like the boy could understand   
him better than anyone else. His eyes held understanding, something that Harry needed.  
  
TBC  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The next chapter should be up by Thursday, if all goes well. Which I hope it does.  
  
Remember, reviews are like chocolate bars. You can never have enough of them. 


	5. The Pranks

Harry sat at the Weasley's kitchen table, finishing up a horribly boring Potions essay Snape had given them to do over the summer break. He was unaware of the shadow that danced down the stairs on noiseless feet, coming to stand behind him. Harry's whole mind was taken up with his essay, so he failed to notice the shadow slip under the table. So it was that he never really found out how he shoelaces could have mysteriously tied themselves together.  
  
But by that time, the shadow was gone, creeping softly up to Ron's room and setting Pig lose. And when Pig was discovered inside the mess that was once Ron's room, the shadow was on the move again, going down the hallway to Ginny's room. The shadow timed it all so carefully, that he was just sneaking out of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's bedroom when Ginny's shrieked in surprise.  
  
Then the shadow crept back into his room and slipped under the blankets. A few minutes later, Harry tripped into the room to find Legolas asleep, both eyes open, in the queer fashion they had come to expect of him.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!!!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley leaned her head out the door and shouted with all her might. After a moment, Fred (or was it George?) ran around the corner of the house, his twin, whoever he was, following close behind. But after once glance at their furious mother, the both look a few cautious steps back. "Yes, Mum?" Fred (at least I think it was Fred...) asked carefully.  
  
Anyone in the household could, at that moment, have summoned the Zoo, complaining of an escaped rhino. The Zookeeper wouldn't have been able to tell the difference, until he went to put the rhino back into it's cage and found that he wasn't missing a rhino after all.  
  
For Mrs. Weasley certainly looked like an enraged rhino. Her eyes bored into the twins, and her face was a red to rival a tomato. Both twins afterwards swore steam was emitting from her ears, though investigations afterwards revealed no traces of Pepper-Up Potion.  
  
Now the rhino opened it mouth, and Fred and George were positive that jets of flames would come shooting out. Instead came a few choice words, of which the twins had never before heard coming from the mouth of their calm, restrained, mother.  
  
Both twins then came to a sudden conclusion.  
  
They were doomed.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"And when you're done with that, you can do the kitchen. Sweep the floor, wash the dishes, clear the table-- I saw that Fred. Be sure the big window over the sink is clean. If not, you can clean it, as well as the ones by the table. George, please be careful, that was expensive, you know…"  
  
The twins gave their mother identical long-suffering looks, but to no avail. Mrs. Weasley stood firm. Despite Fred's protests, and George's pleas, she could think of now other way for her bed to have suddenly become tastefully decorated with a broad selection of…well, never mind. But, in conclusion, both twins had been sentenced to the worst possible fate a mother can bring upon her disobedient children.  
  
Cleaning the house.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"It was you, wasn't it? How could you have left me out of it? And you call yourself my twin…"  
  
Fred shook his head in disappointment. He was horribly let down, knowing George had pulled such a brilliant prank without him.  
  
"It wasn't me, I tell you!" George argued fiercely, stripping off his mother's rubber gloves and hurrying up the stairs before anyone could think of another task for him to do. "Even I wouldn't have had the nerve to do that! And with Mum right downstairs, too!"  
  
Temporarily forgetting his brother's offence, Fred tilted his head back and smiled.  
  
"Bloody brilliant," he murmured. "Really, it was. Wish I'd thought of it."   
  
George nodded in agreement.  
  
"But really, Fred continued, "If it really wasn't you, and it really wasn't me-"  
'"How can I be sure it wasn't you?" George asked smugly. Fred put his head back down to glare at him.  
  
"It wasn't," he said firmly. "Moving on, if it wasn't you, and it wasn't me, then who was it? Mum, Dad, Ginny, baby Ron, even Harry had a prank pulled on him. Who was it? This is going to drive me nuts!"  
  
"Watcher didn't have anything done to him," George pointed out.  
  
"Watcher" was the twins' nickname for the boy they had found in Diagon Ally. One day soon after his arrival, the twins had crept into his room, intending to grab something from the closet, only to find the boy staring at them with huge, unblinking eyes. They soon discovered the boy slept like that, a rather disturbing thought, and because it seemed like he was always watching the door, they had nicknamed him "Watcher".   
  
Only Harry addressed the boy by his real name, Legolas. Mrs. Weasley always called him "dear", and Ginny didn't call him anything at all, for she rarely spoke with him.  
  
"Watcher is sick." Fred raised his eyebrows at his twin in a suggestive manner. "As you implying that he got out of be and went around the house pulling pranks? Someone would have heard him, George."  
  
George shrugged, but the twins decided the go up and visit Watcher anyway.  
  
"After all," George said mildly. "Even if he didn't do it, maybe he saw who did."   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
And now, on to the reviews!  
  
TheLostGirl, That's so annoying when you cant read the chapters you knpw have already been posted. A little bit of a slow chapter last time, but this one is working up to another one of those Big Events.  
  
My elvish translations were from the launguage section of www.councilofelrond.com. It's a really cool site, with RPG and journals and everything. You should go check it out some time.  
  
Beboots, here you go then! Hope you like this chapter as much as the others.  
  
The next chapter should be up around Tuesday, if all goes well. Thanks again to everyone! 


	6. Thoughts of a Bewildered Elfling

I can hear my friends. They are coming to visit me. I heard them talking. They talk loud.  
  
I like them to visit me. They are my friends. They tell me funny stories. I like the stories.   
  
The red girl is afraid of me. I can see fear in her eyes. They are nice eyes, but they have lots of fear. The red girl doesn't like me.  
  
The lady is nice. She gives me pretty things to play with, and makes me good food.   
  
I think the red girl has better toys. I saw them in her room. They looked fun. I wish I could have played with them. I wish the red girl liked me.  
  
The silly boy is very silly. He asks me silly questions. I know he is pretending to listen. Grown-ups always pretend like that.  
  
I like the girl with the kitty. She lets me pet the kitty. I like her. She gave me a book. I told her I can't read the words. She doesn't understand. I like her kitty.  
  
The sad boy always sits with me. He is nice, but sad. The red girl has afraid eyes, but the sad boy has sad eyes. He likes to talk to me. He thinks I don't hear him. I hear him.  
  
Also, there is lots of birds. A big, brown bird, and a little hoppy-bunny bird, and a pretty silver bird.   
  
The silly boy lets me pet the hoppy bird. The hoppy bird bit my finger. It hurt, but I didn't cry. I am to old for crying. Now I don't pet the hoppy bird.  
  
The sad boy and the red girl and the kitty girl and the lady and the silly boy and my friends are all together. They are a family.   
  
I miss my family. When I miss them, I am sad. My family doesn't have a kitty, though. I would like a kitty in my family.  
  
I am remebering my pretty bow. I am thinking of it lots. I wish I had my bow. It would make me feel more safe. I can use it good.  
  
My friends are opening the door. I am smiling a little. I like my friends.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
***REVIEWS***  
  
Beboots- You don't even have to ask. By the end of the story, there will be so many plot twists, you'll have to write them down in a notebook so you can remember them all. Come to think of it, so will I... 


End file.
